


Steady

by alltimecharlo



Series: Hold Me [3]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Cute, Dogs, FOR LIKE ONE SECOND I PROMISE, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Someone Save Jungwon, soft, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimecharlo/pseuds/alltimecharlo
Summary: Heeseung isextremelyexcited to be getting out of I-Land for once.It’s not that he hates it; he loves the place, it’s become a surprising second home for him.He’s just very excited to be going back out into the world with Sunghoon. Like old times.
Relationships: Heeseung/Sunghoon - Relationship, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: Hold Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896001
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo,
> 
> Everyone seemed to want more of these two so I have delivered! (There were so many moments in ep 9, we were blessed:,)
> 
> Hope you enjoy ♡

Heeseung is _extremely_ excited to be getting out of I-Land for once.

It’s not that he hates it; he loves the place, it’s become a surprising second home for him. 

It’s just that he’s very excited to be going back out into the world with Sunghoon. Like old times.

A part of him worries it’ll burst their little I-Land bubble and Sunghoon may finally come to his senses about liking him. Maybe he’d developed some strange sub-genre of Stockholm Syndrome whilst they’d been cooped up together for weeks.

Heeseung sighs as he pulls his flannel over his shoulders, trying to shake off any negative thoughts. His stomach is carrying a strange combination of anxiety and anticipation and it’s making him feel a little nauseous.

He hears Sunghoon before he sees him, as he hums happily, making his way over to Heeseung at the mirror he’s currently situated in front of.

Heeseung’s heart warms when he feels Sunghoon’s arms crawl over his shoulders and pull close him against his body in a crushing back hug. He hooks his chin over Heeseung’s shoulder and rests it there.

“Ready to go?”

He asks, beaming into the mirror at Heeseung so brightly he feels he’s in danger of being blinded. Heeseung twists in his arms in a feeble attempt to escape before answering with a chuckle.

“I can’t go if you suffocate me before we leave.”

Sunghoon relents with a pout and a musical laugh that lights up Heeseung’s heart. 

Although he feels elated, he obviously doesn’t look it, because Sunghoon asks, “What is it, hyung?”

As he spins Heeseung to face him, the younger’s expression is so concerned and worried that Heeseung has to latch back on to him in a hug, wrapping his arms around Sunghoon’s slender shoulders.

“I’m just wondering if it’ll be the same.” 

He admits, mumbling into Sunghoon’s shoulder and clutching his hands in the back of his soft jacket. Heeseung hadn’t had a chance to comment on it much yet today, but Sunghoon looks _very_ good in clothes other than a tracksuit (not that the latter didn’t suit him anyway).

“What? The outside?” Sunghoon replies, surprised, and with a little bubble of cute laughter.

Heeseung laughs with him because he can’t help it; his laugh is infectious. 

“No,” He starts, before he suddenly feels the cowardliness of his actions wash over him, hiding his face in Sunghoon’s shoulder. Heeseung pulls back slowly, still with his arms linked behind Sunghoon’s neck, and speaks in a quiet voice, looking anywhere but directly at him, “Us.”

The younger man seems dumbfounded for a second before he’s suddenly animated back to action and gripping onto Heeseung’s waist tightly. 

Heeseung’s gaze is snapped back onto him instantly at the action and his eyes fly wide, startled. Sunghoon is looking down at him like he can’t believe Heeseung would even think such a thing.

“Why would it change anything?”

The younger asks, bringing a soft hand to his cold cheek to caress it tenderly. Heeseung suddenly feels silly.

“I- I don’t know, I thought-.”

Sunghoon cuts him off with a kiss. His mouth is warm and sweet and Heeseung can feel his nausea draining away, only to be replaced with contentment and need.

“Hyung,” Sunghoon says after a while, pulling back. He has both hands on Heeseung’s cheeks now, cupping then gently, “It’s not going to change anything, okay?”

The younger’s small and reassuring smile causes a quirk to Heeseung’s lips. Sunghoon’s smile widens when he sees.

“I like you,” Sunghoon continues, causing blush to rush through Heeseung where he stands, “ _So much_ , hyung.”

He drops one more sweet kiss on Heeseung’s lips for good measure before finishing with fond eyes.

“I really do.”

Heeseung doesn’t know what to do with himself and all the big feelings whirling around his body, so he simply does what he knows best and pulls Sunghoon back into a crushing embrace.

He’s pulled to the other’s body tightly and hears a small giggle by his ear.

“I like you too, Sunghoon-ie,” Heeseung whispers lowly into the ear next to where his head lays on Sunghoon’s shoulder, “I like you a lot.”

He pulls back after a while, feeling a lot better and fulfilled. He loves that Sunghoon always knows when he’s down and knows just how to drag him out of it.

Honestly, without him here beside him, Heeseung reckons he would’ve gone crazy in the first three days.

“You look handsome.”

Heeseung complements as he turns back to the mirror to observe his appearance, glad his slight wobble hadn’t brought on any tears.

Sunghoon grins widely at him and gives him a kiss on the cheek in thanks before he musses his hair in the reflection and checks his complexion.

“Well, I have to look good for our first date. Don’t I?”

He says it so straight-faced that Heeseung bursts into laughter, although, his heart melts to hear Sunghoon call it that.

“What, with Jungwon too?” 

He points out, hitting the younger lightly on the arm and still snickering behind his hand.

With a dramatic sigh, Sunghoon replies, turning back to the mirror after beaming at making Heeseung laugh again, “I suppose not then.”

Heeseung looks at his phone for a brief second and informs him it’s almost time to leave. 

“Ah, okay,” Sunghoon chimes, walking up behind Heeseung and dropping another kiss into his hair, “I’m gonna go and grab some things from the kitchen.”

Heeseung acknowledges this with by leaning back against the other’s body and nodding whilst he still attempts to tame his fringe.

Grabbing a bag from his bed quickly before he leaves, Sunghoon turns back to inform him, “Just so you know, when we do go on a date, I’m gonna make it the best date ever.”

Heeseung turns around quickly to catch his cheeky smile. Sunghoon reaches the door and continues, poking his head back in before he leaves.

“You look really good, by the way.”

And with a wink, he disappears from the room, leaving Heeseung blushing and ducking his head furiously in front of the mirror with straighteners and hairbrush in hand.

—

Heeseung shivers at the coolness of the ice skating rink as they enter, but the excited and childish glint of glee in Sunghoon’s eyes incites a bliss hint fondness that warms his insides.

So far, he’s thoroughly enjoyed their reward day out.

At the pet place, when the three of them had been likening the different breeds of dogs to different I-Land members and trainers, Sunghoon had leaned over to him as Jungwon ran off to play with the dogs, and whispered lowly in his ear.

“Which type of dog would I be, hyung?”

His playful tone sent a smile shooting across Heeseung’s face as he turned to observe the varieties of breeds in the room. He was about to claim he didn’t know until a small shape brushed up against his legs, where they sat, excitedly.

Heeseung looked down, surprised, and found himself staring into the roundest, wide eyes framed by tan, perked ears. _Ohhh, yes. Definitely._

He scooped the little puppy up, easily into his arms before he turned back to Sunghoon with a satisfied smile on his face.

“You’re definitely a beagle,” Heeseung had told him, waving the small dog in front of him slightly, “I won’t take any other answer.”

Sunghoon’s eyes noticeably softened as he watched the man before him. Gently, he’d reached a slow hand out to pet the puppy as he’d asked why.

“You’re so excitable and happy almost all the time,” Heeseung told him with a fond gaze whilst lightly setting the beagle back on the floor and watching it run off to the toys. He turned back to Sunghoon before he finished, “It fits you perfectly.”

Sunghoon shifted his leg closer to Heeseung’s and bumped their thighs together as he just stared at him with this _look_.

Heeseung knows perfectly what the _look_ means; they’d practically perfected it over their time at I-Land. It’s their way of conveying affection around a lot of people and Heeseung loves that they have their own things now.

As Sunghoon glances round the ice rink, wide eyed and enthusiastic, Heeseung can’t help but congratulate himself on his choice.

“Can I go now?”

He hears Sunghoon asks the member of staff leading them in. She gives him a nod and before he shoots off quickly, Sunghoon gives Heeseung a questioning look. He lets himself laugh. 

“We’ll follow you in a minute.”

He tells him, holding up his skates he was still yet to put on, not too sure of stumbling out to the rink on blades.

Sunghoon gives him a nod and toothy smile before he twists round and glides off on the ice and Heeseung is in absolute awe.

The way the other man’s body moves makes it look as if he’s suspended on strings as he twizzles up into mid-air and lands gracefully on one foot again.

He makes it look effortless, and Heeseung feels as if slow motion plays as he struggles to slip his skates on and watch Sunghoon at the same time. 

That’s when he’s realises he’s fallen. _Hard_.

“Grab my hand.” 

Sunghoon tells him for the hundredth time as Heeseung tries to stand on the ice by himself, determined to get it on his own. 

Poor Sunghoon just doesn’t want his hyung injuring himself, and curses his, sometimes useful, but undeniable, self-sufficiency.

He can’t help but laugh as Heeseung stumbles and finally clutches tightly onto both of Sunghoon’s hands before him. 

Heeseung tuts slightly as he watches Sunghoon guide them smoothly across the ice. And he’s doing it _backwards_.

“Well, this makes a change.” 

Sunghoon says, breaking the concentrated silence around them as Heeseung desperately tries not to fall over, cursing Jungwon’s ability to master skating immediately as he whizzes by. He can only make a questioning hum in reply to find out what the younger means.

“I’m finally teaching you something for once.”

The other tells him with a small giggle. A smile unfurls back onto Heeseung’s face at the sound, dragging him out of his focus for a moment and causing him to fall forwards.

Thankfully, slender, yet strong, arms catch him and pull him back to his feet. Heeseung sends Sunghoon a playful glare and tells him off for distracting him.

“You’ve just got to focus, hyung!” 

Sunghoon tells him as he skates around where he’s slowly managing to move, twirling his feet in intricate lines across the ice.

“Ah, ah,” Heeseung says in a teasing tone, “That’s exactly what I said about that VR game.”

He laughs as he sees Sunghoon’s face scrunch up at the all too recent memory. Heeseung grins as he continues.

“And we know how that went.”

The younger whines at him to stop talking about it as they near the edge of the rink, and he does. Rather thinking about how quickly Sunghoon had ran to him after flinging the headset off and into the wall, and how tightly he’d hugged into his side as they’d watched Jungwon take his turn.

“It wasn’t funny.”

Sunghoon protests with a very kissable pout; Heeseung refrains himself and just beams back at him, admiring how the younger’s eyes glint under the strong white lights.

“It was.”

Heeseung claims, leaning his face closer to Sunghoon’s as he clutches onto the side barrier. He glances over his annoyingly clear, pale skin and the adorable moles on his nose and cheek and he wants to _kiss_ him.

Sunghoon studies the older’s face slowly too, and settles on placing his hand over Heeseung’s and squeezing it lightly, along with a dazzling smile.

They’re so deep in their own little world, that they don’t see Jungwon skating by with a knowing smirk and a shake of his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡


End file.
